


Kise's Crush on Kagami

by KyoTheWriter



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Dorks in Love, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Yaoi, kagakise, lots and lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 13:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17387429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyoTheWriter/pseuds/KyoTheWriter
Summary: Just two basketball dorks exchanging messages after a long day. No more, no less.





	Kise's Crush on Kagami

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke.
> 
> Note: Hi. So, after taking a long, long break (I think I've been away for... six months?!), I'm back. Well, this is just a quick drabble I cooked up while writing my next KagaKise fic. Hope you enjoy it.

**Kise's Crush on Kagami**

Kise sat up on his bed, one pale hand tugging at the blond bangs in front of his eyes while his other hand held onto his cellphone. He glanced at the message he'd just finished writing, then he glanced at the receiver of said message. Kagami Taiga. Kagamicchi, Kuroko's new Light and the first person to (Aomine didn't count because they used to be on the same team) beat him in basketball. The blond admitted, he was still a little bitter over that practice match with Seirin, but he couldn't say that it had been boring. Far from that, it had been an amazing experience and he couldn't wait to play against them again. _But you're not really thinking about that, are you?_ Kise sighed and leaned back on the pillows, his thumb hovering over the 'send' button' while reading the message again.

_'Kagamicchi, let's go to Maji tomorrow-ssu~!'_

With a groan, Kise turned onto his side. Falling in love could be quite troublesome, especially when the person he was in love with is the guy he had just met and made friends with. Love was supposed to be this wonderful, amazing feeling, where everything became magical and fairy tale-ish (like in those old Disney movies he used to watch when he was a kid with his sisters), and not... _this_. This crazy, messy thing, where the blond wasn't sure if he was losing his mind or if he was just being stupid by thinking too much about it.

 _I shouldn't have asked for his number..._ What had started with a simple _'Thank you for the match, Kagamicchi~!'_ had turned into something more and before Kise knew it, he was exchanging messages with Kagami and suddenly, the blond was falling for the redhead, much to his horror. He didn't know how long he'd been staring at the screen of his cellphone, and it wasn't until Kagami sent him a _'See you tomorrow, Kise'_ that he'd snapped himself out of his dream-like state but he couldn't even bring himself to reply to the message because his heart was beating so fast. And suddenly, Kise wanted to scream as loud as he could, but he couldn't do that since it was past ten and his parents and his sisters were sleeping.

_Of all people I know, why **him**?_

Kise couldn't fall for Kagami. Being in love with a friend just didn't feel right. It felt as if the blond had stabbed him in the back, and the fear that gripped his heart when he thought of having his friends rejected (and destroying his budding friendship with him) was worse than anything he ever felt. Kise was supposed to think of the redhead as his rival, someone who was worth defeating, not a boyfriend. And what was worse was that Kise didn't even know if Kagami was into guys. Maybe he should ask Kuroko or one of his teammates.

A loud ring snapped Kise out of his thought, and he reached out for his cellphone which rested on the bedside table.

_'You're oddly quiet today. Hit your head against a wall or something?'_

Kise felt his amber-colored eyes widening ever so slightly as he read the new message from (you guessed right) Kagami, and he could swear his heart had stopped beating in his chest for a second, before pounding rapidly, a million times faster. His worried expression softened, and Kise felt a smile tugging at the corners of his pale lips. Rolling onto his stomach, the blond deleted the message he had written a couple of minutes ago (he really wasn't feeling that brave to ask Kagami on a date) and he began to type his reply, and once he was done, he pressed 'send'.

_'You're so mean, Kagamicchi~! I'm fine-ssu~! I saw your match against Midorimacchi, congratulations on your victory~!'_

And thus began their daily routine (seriously, they had been doing this for so long that it was practically a routine by now) of exchanging messages, and Kise couldn't help but think unfair his situation with Kagami was. Whenever the blond tried to do something like that with Aomine or Kuroko, they'd quickly shut him down. But, never with Kagami. Despite the fact that the redhead often complained about the ridiculous amounts of messages that he got from him, he'd always listen to the blond, how he did he go with classes and practice sessions with his senpais, and if Kise was bothered by something, Kagami would cheer him up. He's such a nice guy...

_'Hey, got a camp training with the team at the beach. Wanna join?'_

Kise blinked at the message that popped up on the screen. Oh, God, was Kagami... was he seriously asking Kise to... no, no, he wasn't asking him that! _Calm the heck down, stupid blond, it's just a trip to the beach with his team, that's all..._ Fighting a sudden urge to gush over at his cellphone screen, Kise could only smile at it, his thumbs hovering over the buttons as he typed his reply.

_'I'd love to-ssu~! Thanks for inviting me-ssu~!'_

Putting his cellphone aside for the moment, Kise grabbed a pillow and buried his face against it, before letting out a muffled cry of happiness. He just couldn't believe that he was going to see his crush, almost naked, all that gorgeous tanned skin of his and those huge, bulging muscles dripping wet with water... Kise had to stop his train of thoughts, because if he kept imagining a half-naked Kagami like this, he'd have to deal with another trouble soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I had planned to write this in present tense, but... ah, I can't, too hard for me, haha. Anyway, thanks a lot for reading this, and please leave a review.


End file.
